


It's not Over

by Stoneinthewater



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe, Gen, War
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-12
Updated: 2018-10-12
Packaged: 2019-07-29 19:59:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,244
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16271297
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stoneinthewater/pseuds/Stoneinthewater
Summary: “你们会吗？”彼得急切地盯着西里斯，小声说，“被他吓到？只是有时候？”





	It's not Over

**Author's Note:**

> 食用说明：  
> 1.时间线1981年的某个点，具体是什么AU内详；  
> 2.涉及血腥暴力情节，致郁向；  
> 3.主要角色死亡。  
> 该归罗琳的统统归罗琳。

房门砰一声打开时，彼得失手将瓶子掉在了地上，冰凉的液体立刻浸透了他的鞋袜。他看着西里斯反手把门甩出另一声“砰”，大步走过来收拾残局，嘴里嘲笑着他的笨拙和胆小。这个人从来都不觉得进他的房子之前应该敲敲门，可能是相信可怜的小彼得就算一时间把他当成了敌人也伤不到他，或者只是单纯地想要欣赏对方被吓到的样子。彼得总是能满足这种欲望，他每次都会撞上或者摔碎什么东西。

西里斯最后清理干净彼得的鞋子，抖抖魔杖，一瓶黄油啤酒从彼得的橱柜里飞出来，被他一扬手接住。如果站在那的是彼得，他只会被酒瓶砸倒在地。彼得后退了一步。

“不是吧你，怕成这样。”西里斯端详了他一会，皱起眉头。

“我……我想喝点别的，大脚板。”彼得结结巴巴地说，瞟了一眼桌上刚被西里斯修好的瓶子，标签是火焰威士忌，里边的东西是回不去了。“我……我想喝点更……带劲的。”

西里斯惊讶地眨眨眼，“这通常可不是由你来提的要求。”

彼得一声不吭地挪到桌边坐下，胳膊抱住自己，把身体缩成胖乎乎的一团。他看上去快哭了，不过话说回来，他从来都是一副快哭了的样子。西里斯的眉头皱得更紧，他咕哝着“好吧”，走到仍大敞着的橱柜前面，检视里边的存货。

“你身上带着魔杖呢吧？”他问。

“是……是的，我带着。你一直提醒我的。”彼得尖声尖气地说。

“我靠，你什么时候开始买这些了？”西里斯诧异地拿起一瓶烈度更高的威士忌，又检视了一下其他几种烈酒，最后还是选了两瓶劲儿没那么大的。“这些东西能让你在幻影移形逃跑的时候把自己大卸八块。”

“我的酒量没那么差。”彼得反抗似地小声说，他抢过西里斯刚倒的半杯一口灌下去，事与愿违地立马呛住了。

“‘酒量’是说咽下去的酒，可不是进了嘴就算数。”西里斯笑嘻嘻地说，他本可以念个咒的，存心看着彼得把酒喷了一桌子，艰难地缓过气来，这才再次把他们周围清理干净。

彼得没有去拿西里斯倒满的第二杯酒，他在杯子被推过来时畏缩了。

“听着，虫尾巴，”这次西里斯听起来很严肃了，“如果你真的不想做——”

“我没事的！”彼得飞快地说，“我……我没问题。我只是……我只是有点害怕，我有点被吓到了，被你刚才。”

“哧，那我真想不到你有什么理由不会被伏地魔吓到。”

“大脚板！”听到那个名字，彼得整个人在座位上弹了一下。他大声抗议，西里斯耸耸肩，拿起杯子喝了一口。

“你加入凤凰社都快两年了，也不是没见过大场面，怎么还是这副样子。”

这次彼得没有回应，他小心翼翼地啜饮那杯灼烧他口腔和喉咙的饮料，好一会儿才气喘吁吁地开口。

“你们会吗？”他急切地盯着西里斯，小声说，“被他吓到？只是有时候？”

“怎么可能！”西里斯不屑地笑了一声，“我们又不是你。”

彼得喘息得越来越快，他垂下头，最后颤抖着吸进一口气，把手放到了桌下。

“你确定你还好吗，小虫？”西里斯听起来不那么高高在上了，他起身绕过桌子，关切地把一只手放在彼得肩头，“你是否需要——”

彼得往旁边一躲，罕见地打断了他，“西里斯我——”

西里斯没费心去听他打算说什么，他一把将彼得按到了桌子底下，大叫：“快跑！幻影移形！我来挡住——”

下一秒门窗全都迸裂开来，房间陷入黑暗，四面八方都是咒语的闪光。西里斯跳到桌子上，奋力向周围挥舞魔杖，但好几个咒语接连命中了他，他无力地坠下，记忆中最后一件事是自己的肩膀重重砸在地面上。

 

西里斯没有说谎。

彼得可以发誓，自己被从人墙后面拽出来的那一刻，是西里斯在与黑魔王本人对峙的全过程中唯一显得恐惧的时候。

“我还给你争取时间呢，看在老天的份上！”他咬牙切齿地说，“你个白痴。我早知道我不该指望你。”

伏地魔发出低沉的笑声。

“这次倒是明白得恰到好处，是不是？”他蛇一般嘶嘶地说，食死徒们高高低低地笑了起来。

可怕的沉默笼罩在西里斯身上，他被咒语压着跪在那儿，醒悟的神情慢慢爬上他的脸。伏地魔满意地看着这一切。

“给他看看，虫尾巴。”他命令道。

虫尾巴犹豫着，有人从后边踢了他一脚，他摔倒在地，在笑声的包围下慢慢地卷起了左边的衣袖。不等黑魔头下令，一个人便在他上方伸出胳膊，以截然不同的动作拉起袖子。他自那毫不掩饰骄傲姿态中认出了贝拉特里克斯·莱斯特兰奇，黑魔头容忍了她的逾越。

西里斯来回看着两人胳膊上一模一样的标记：吐出蛇的骷髅，不详的青黑色图案。他慢慢地点了点头。

“多久了？”他低声问。

“差不多一年。”虫尾巴回答了他。

西里斯清晰可辨地吞咽了一下，他猛地转向伏地魔，说话时高高地扬起下巴，眼睛斜睨，就好像他才是俯视着对方的那个。

“这就是你留我活到现在的原因？”他问，“光向这群蠢货展示战利品已经不能满足你了？我一点都不奇怪你会膨胀到这种程度，真不知道为什么——”

“钻心剜骨！”贝拉特里克斯高叫。

西里斯尖叫的时候彼得站了起来，踉跄着企图重新躲到人墙后面，但贝拉特里克斯只一个眼神就让他僵在了原地。伏地魔面色阴沉地一挥手，她的魔杖飞了出去。

“我并没有给你下令。”他说。

“他冒犯您！”贝拉特里克斯急切地说，在他脚边跪下，“我很抱歉，黑魔王。请允许我——”

“不，贝拉。”伏地魔慢慢地说，“我与这一个布莱克先生还没谈完。他的小兄弟现在不在，这是有点可惜的——不过他和你也像得很啊，不是吗，贝拉？”

食死徒们再度发出哄笑，贝拉特里克斯就像被抽了一耳光，她从兜帽缝隙里给了西里斯恶毒的一瞥。

“布莱克家族早就把这个败类清理出去了。”她恶狠狠地说，“请允许我拿回我的魔杖，主人，我会证明——”

“你今天已经表演得够多了。”伏地魔冷冷地说，“退下。”

“顺带一提，我记得是我把你们这些败类从我视线里清走了。”西里斯说，挣扎着想要爬起来。

但贝拉特里克斯就像没听到一样，她垂首跪着往后退去，直到回到自己的空位才慢慢恢复了站立，没有去捡魔杖。

“现在……”伏地魔朝前迈了一步，西里斯一下子悬在了空中，就像被一只看不见的手举了起来。他咳嗽着抓住自己的脖子。“波特夫妇在哪里，保密人？”

西里斯的挣扎停顿了一下，他奋力抬头，试图越过伏地魔的肩膀看到他身后的老朋友。

“你告诉了……他们……这个？”他勉强吸进一口气，“你告诉他们……我是保密人？”

“你一直迫切地想在黑魔王面前立功，”黑魔王慷慨地把他扔到了彼得面前，彼得往后一仰，几乎撞在一个人身上，“是不是啊，彼得？你抓住了这个机会。”

“是……是的。”他哆哆嗦嗦地说。

西里斯盯了他一会，然后一松劲，就像被抽掉了骨头一样彻底倒在地上。

“真有你的，虫尾巴。”他把脸埋在地毯里，低低地笑了起来，“真有你的啊……真是谢谢你了。”

然后西里斯再次被那只手提了起来，彼得听到他的某根骨头发出咯啦一声，但他仍保持着一丝笑意。

“黑魔王的仁慈是有限的。”伏地魔说，“西里斯·布莱克，告诉黑魔王波特夫妇在什么地方，你才有活命的机会。”

“滚你妈的。”西里斯说。

 

黑魔王很清楚留下西里斯的命没什么意义，凤凰社有另一重防范措施，一旦与他失去联络超过两个小时，就马上护送詹姆一家转移。实际上最快的办法是立刻杀死西里斯，这样所有去过那个地方的人都会成为保密人——其中一个就在这间屋子里。

但也许是自认胜券在握，也许是临时起意要进行一次示范，也许是太过享受亲手击垮那份忠诚……他允许这个过程被延长了些。随着时间的流逝，在彼得周围，食死徒们开始左顾右盼，偷偷交换惊恐、不忍的神色；始终目不转睛的贝拉特里克斯狂热地用气音嘀咕着什么；他还注意到有一个人全身僵直，似乎袍子和兜帽下是尊雕塑。他看遍了所有他能看的地方，直到那非人的声音不详地低了下去、深红的液体像跋涉过芦苇丛的河流一样漫过长绒地毯到达他脚边，直到连施刑者本人也觉得够了。

“黑魔王赞赏你的忠诚。”伏地魔说，他蹲下身，魔杖指向西里斯露在外面的半张脸，“带着它去见你的兄弟吧。”

西里斯一只血糊糊的手动了动，看上去想去够伏地魔的袍子，但最终只是在地毯的绒毛上稍稍收紧了一点。他紧闭着眼睛，呛出半口血，含糊地、断断续续地报出了一个地址。

如果黑魔王有眉毛的话，现在该抬起来了。

彼得差点因为这个念头笑出声，但伏地魔深红的眼睛已经盯住了他，熟悉的恐惧贯穿他的脊柱，他几乎以为自己会在那一瞬间失禁。他没有看到，他意识到西里斯一定也睁开了眼睛，那目光如有实质地目光落在他身上，极端地清醒。

然后——然后彼得点了点头。

“是的，就……就是这个地方，主人。”

那只手松开了。

伏地魔再没有看西里斯一眼，他命令任何人不得跟随，然后不理会贝拉特里克斯的反对遣散了所有的食死徒——除了其中一个。

“看着你的朋友，彼得。”他用令彼得毛骨悚然的温和腔调说，“说不定他能等到黑魔王带着波特夫妇的头和那个孩子回来呢。”

伏地魔离开房间后，彼得立刻跌坐在地上，他几乎感觉不到恐惧了，恶心和晕眩包围了他，他的心脏似乎在舌尖上跳动。

“你……带着……魔杖吗？”

彼得过了一会才意识到是西里斯在说话——但这不可能——一个人不可能变成这样还活着——

“小虫。”西里斯又说。

彼得连滚带爬地扑到他身边，连连点头，速度快得差点让他的脖子脱臼。血污凝结在西里斯的睫毛上，他连抬起目光的力量都没有了，但不知怎的仍收到了彼得的回应。

“那你……还在……这……做……什么？”

彼得张开嘴——但他只是发出了一声啜泣，然后他说：“西里斯……西里斯……”

“快……滚……”西里斯说，“等……他回来……”

他再次被自己的血呛住了，连咳嗽都做不到，微微痉挛地喘了几口气，嘴巴开开合合，淌出更多黑红的液体。彼得拿出魔杖然后双手紧紧地抓住它，就像这根小木棍能支撑住他无力的身体似的。其他人都能做到的，詹姆、莉莉和莱姆斯都至少可以清理掉西里斯气管里的血，让他舒服一点，就算他们不能救回他——

西里斯已经没救了，就算是彼得也能看得出来。他必须赶紧离开，黑魔王要不了多久就会发现那地方只是一个空安全屋，就算彼得立刻告诉他真实的地址，也不能抵消他此前的谎言——

他为什么会说谎？他怎么会以为自己能骗过黑魔王？他——

一只手抓住他的袍子，彼得下意识地挣了一下但没甩开。

“雷古勒斯……布莱克……到底……怎么了？”西里斯居然抬起了头，他的眼睛睁得很大，清澈而明亮。

“我……我不知道！”彼得慌乱地说，“几个月前他消失了……没有人能联系到……黑魔王叫了几个人去调查，后来他宣布……宣布雷古勒斯是个叛徒，已经被他处……处死了。”

“啊。”西里斯说，他的头垂下去了一点，手也慢慢滑了下去，“反正……”

彼得犹豫地俯下身，但这没必要，西里斯的声音越来越清楚了。

“走吧。告诉詹姆……叫他自己做保密人，别再找别人来管他的破事。”

彼得也不知道自己在哭什么，他的眼泪滴在西里斯的脸上，把凝固的血化开了一点。

“我要死了。”西里斯恍惚、轻柔地说，“我好害怕，虫尾……”

静默。

“大脚板？”

西里斯安静地待在自己的血泊里，灰色的眼睛半开半阖，瞳孔散开了。

 

“——他们就那样突然出现！大脚板把我推到桌子下面，他叫我快跑，我就……我就幻影移形走了……”穆迪不耐烦地叹了口气，因为彼得说到这里又一次哭得停不下来，莉莉给他递上手帕，他胡乱擦了几下，恳切地看着詹姆。“有一个人抓住了我，”他展示自己右上臂的一处淤伤，是他被拽到西里斯面前时弄的，“我只能幻影移形到别的地方，我甩开……甩开他，再次幻影移形……但是他在我幻影移形的瞬间打中了我……我昏过去了……”

“然后你一醒过来就通知了我们，是吗？”莉莉温柔地问。

彼得点头，终于放声大哭。

“够了。”穆迪冷酷地说，“回答我的问题：你两次幻影移形都到了哪里？”

“我……我不记得了……我吓坏了。”彼得从他面前退开，詹姆立刻保护性地前跨一步。

“那又有什么关系？”他问。

“他在第二个地方呆了至少一个小时，不可能什么都不记得。”穆迪说，“好好想想，佩迪鲁。”

“他一直昏迷着！他怎么可能在昏迷的时候记住什么东西？”詹姆说，“然后他一醒过来就赶到了戈德里克山谷！”

“人不可能幻影移形到一个自己不知道的地方。”穆迪说，“这个故事讲不通。请让一让，波特——”

“故事？故事？！”詹姆朝他大吼，“我的一个朋友被伏地魔带走了！你以为我会乖乖站到一边，让你像审问犯人一样对待另一个？彼得是凤凰社成员，他救了我一家人的命！”

彼得哭嚎起来。

“都怪我！我觉得害怕，西里斯才会来陪我的……如果……如果不是被我拖了后腿，他肯定可以脱身……我丢下了他，我丢下了——”

詹姆立刻回身抱住了他的肩膀，莉莉担忧地走到他俩身边。

“不是你的错，小虫，你做了西里斯让你做的事。”詹姆咬着牙说，在莉莉抓住他的一只手时压下一阵哽咽，“是我的错，是我让我的朋友做保密人，害你们陷入危险。他是……你们是为了我们的安全。”

“让我看看你被昏迷咒击中的地方，佩迪鲁。这事儿就算过了。”穆迪的语气表明这已经是他能容忍的底线了，但詹姆把彼得护在身后，对他怒目而视。

“不是现在，阿拉斯托。”埃德加·博恩斯劝道，“西里斯——”

“这里面有问题！食死徒没有理由出动这么多人去抓佩迪鲁！”穆迪厉声说，“他没那么重要，而且是出了名的无能——”

詹姆咆哮着打断了他，莉莉和彼得一人抓住他的一条胳膊，不让他朝穆迪冲过去。

“别逼着我对你动手，小子。”穆迪阴沉地说，“今晚我真的不想这么做。”

“——你再说一次——你再敢——”

“他们可能是跟着西里斯过去的，他们以为西里斯是保密人。”莉莉说。

“以为？”埃德加问。

“我们临时把保密人换成了彼得，只有我、詹姆、西里斯和彼得知道这件事。”莉莉解释道，“我们告诉其他人西里斯是保密人，彼得只是见证——西里斯坚持认为这样更安全。食死徒肯定都会去抓他……”她眨了眨眼睛忍住泪水，“他们确实这样做了。”

“难怪你们不肯撤离。”埃德加说，“既然彼得人在这里，就没有泄密的风险了。”

“就算西里斯是保密人也不会有什么风险。”詹姆哑着嗓子说。

“食死徒非得等他俩聚到一块再动手，多高明啊。”穆迪说。

没等詹姆作出反应，保护咒就发出了警报，有人到达了赤胆忠心咒的边缘。

“呆在这儿！”穆迪命令道，他和埃德加举着魔杖向门口靠近，其他人把彼得挡在身后。詹姆和莉莉对视一眼，莉莉移动到楼梯口，准备着一旦有情况就把睡在楼上的哈利带走。

但来的人是邓不利多，他大步走进客厅，犀利的蓝眼睛挨个看过在场的每一个人——于是所有人都料到了他带来的是什么样的消息。

“西里斯死了。”他说，“我很遗憾，詹姆。”

詹姆一动不动地站在那儿，似乎这个消息把他的灵魂从躯壳里扯走了。

“你怎么知道？”

“我在食死徒那边有可靠的消息来源。”

詹姆慢慢地朝他走了一步，两步，“那你为什么不救他？”

这句话像是从他胸腔里挖出来的，被血淋淋地扔在客厅的地板上。邓不利多又说了一次“我很遗憾”，詹姆跌跌撞撞地原地转了半圈，冲向一个空房间，彼得和莉莉立刻跟了上去，没有人阻拦他们。

彼得先赶到了詹姆身边，詹姆蜷缩在角落里抱住自己的头，那姿态带着一种几乎是孩童式的茫然无措和不可置信。彼得跪在他永远开朗自信、无所畏惧的朋友身边，莉莉跪在另一侧，她先伸出了手，然后三个人在黑暗的掩护下抱成一团。

不知过了多久，詹姆终于开了口，声音像是突然老了一百岁。

“我要换保密人。”他说，“这次由我来做……这样你们就不会有更多额外的危险了。但你最好还是先跟我们住一段时间，小虫。”

“好的。”彼得颤抖着说。

有人敲响了房门，他们都听见莱姆斯悲痛而急切的声音。

“我们出去吧。”詹姆继续说，“先让新的赤胆忠心咒生效，然后……”

他闭上了眼睛。

“然后我们再找伏地魔算账。”莉莉说，将手放在詹姆头颅两侧，让他看着自己的眼睛。“我们都还在这儿呢，詹姆。我们都好好的，哈利也是。这一切还没结束。”

“对，”彼得低声重复，“还没结束。”

 

（全文完）


End file.
